hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8 (Japanese drama)
is the eighth episode of the Japanese drama, Hana Yori Dango. The episode aired on December 9, 2005. The series' finale followed on December 16. Tsukasa Domyoji's mother declares war on Tsukushi Makino by attacking her friends and family. Tsukushi decides to enter the Teen of Japan contest at Tsukasa's and Tsubaki's urging. If she wins, Tsukushi will be able to help her family and friends. Plot Tsukushi Makino's father is laid-off from his job. Unfortunately, their home is company-owned and they will have to leave by Christmas. Tsukushi misses a call from Tsukasa Domyoji, whom she promised to meet earlier. The next day, Sojiro Nishikado calls Yuki Matsuoka to ask about Tsukushi. She tells him all about Tsukushi's situation. Rui Hanzawa suspects that Tsukasa's mother is behind it. Meanwhile, loan sharks threaten the Makino family after Tsukushi's father racks up a five million yen debt. Tsukushi requests a leave from school and begins looking for a part-time job. She receives a call from Rui while walking through a park. She is approached by a man, who promises to pay her for a photo of her in uniform. The situation becomes dangerous once they attempt to take her clothes off. Rui arrives just in time to save her. Afterwards, he tells her to watch for Tsukasa's mother. Tsukushi learns about her family's troubles with finding jobs. She gradually becomes enraged and runs off to confront Tsukasa's mother. Meanwhile, Tsukasa, who is waiting for Tsubaki Domyoji, gets a call from Nishida. Tsukushi refuses to concede to Kaede's demands and leaves the building. Tsukasa arrives a short while later. Nishida encourages him to "go after" Tsukushi, instead of challenging his mother. Once Tsukasa finds Tsukushi, they sit down to talk. He vows to protect her and her family. She refuses his money since it would be like his mother paid for it. Tsukasa and Tsukushi then meet up with his sister. Tsubaki suggests that Tsukushi enters the contest, Teen of Japan (TOJ). The prize happens to be five million yen and a scholarship to Eitoku. Tsukasa's mother is the winner of the very first TOJ. Earlier Tsubaki asked her mother to accept Tsukushi if she wins. Despite her low chance of winning, Tsukushi agrees to enter the contest wholeheartedly. Later, Tsukasa asks the F4 to help Tsukushi learn the necessary skills to win. Tsubaki goes over the criteria for entering the TOJ. The three categories are beauty, intelligence, and home economics. Listening to Tsubaki, Tsukushi becomes somewhat discouraged. The F4 arrive with motivating words and a team of instructors. Sojiro helps her with the traditional tea ceremony manners, Akira Mimasaka tries to improve her Mandarin, and Rui instructs her at a piano. Tsukushi is bad at all of these skills, while Tsukasa is able to perform each perfectly. Sakurako Sanjo visits Kaede to tell her that she is entering the TOJ. Kaede dismisses her, telling her that she will not win. Nishida escorts Sakurako out and Kaede calls Ayano Kurimaki. Tsukushi becomes frustrated by her training and goes home, where Yuki calls her. She witnesses men taking Okami-san's sweets. When she returns home, she finds her family begging the loan sharks for more time. She visits Tsukasa to tell him that she is quitting. He tells her that "the real Tsukushi would not act like this." Tsukasa then informs her that the F4 are taking care of her family and friends. On the day of the contest, Tsukushi enters the venue with the F4 beside her. Tsukasa's fiancee, Ayano, tells him that she is entering the TOJ. As Tsukushi walks onto the stage, Tsukasa is kidnapped in the mens' restroom. Cast and characters Other *Shizuka Todo Guest roles *Ayana Sakai (Ayano Kurimaki) *Kousuke Takeda (young Tsukasa) *Takayuki Takuma (Okami-san's lover) Ratings Notes *This episode covers part of the "Kinsan Arc" (chapters fifty-two and fifty-three) and the "T.O.J. Arc" (sixty-three to sixty-seven). A plot point from one hundred and thirty-seven and one hundred and thirty-eight is also alluded to. *Tsukasa says "Sui Kin Chi Ka Moku Dotten Kororin" instead of "Sui Kin Chi Ka Moku Do Ten Kai Mei", which is the order of the planets in Japanese (Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto).http://discover-jp.blogspot.com/2006/08/8-planets-in-solar-system.html *Akira attempts to teach Tsukushi Mandarin for the TOJ contest. Akira's actor, Tsuyoshi Abe was born in China and speaks Mandarin fluently. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes